


overwhelmed (hazy eyes)

by kittenhwa



Category: Eden (Korea Musician), Edenary
Genre: Ahegao, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: Eden serves a purpose.
Relationships: Edenary Gangbang, Kim Yonghwan | Eden/Edenary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	overwhelmed (hazy eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this! eden is an interesting character to me! we love it here!
> 
> enjoy! thank you for reading!!
> 
> title from marian hill’s song ‘lips’

There’s nothing about this that isn’t overwhelming. 

Ollounder’s thrusts are steady and strike him deep. Leez’s cock keeps plugging his throat, cutting off his air every second or two. His head, held still thanks to Buddy’s fist tight in his hair, feels fuzzy. 

“Good cunt,” Leez murmurs, so low that Eden almost misses it. His mind is full of the other noises around them – the squelch of the lube and cum in his ass, the gross choking noises his throat keeps making every time it’s stuffed, his hurting little noises at the pain in his knees, his wrists, his scalp, his jaw. 

“Yeah,” Ollounder’s voice is a touch louder; he’s always had the best control out of the three of them. “He’s all wet back here, like some desperate fucking girl.” 

Eden squeezes his eyes shut. He loves this so much, too much, way too much. 

“Is he letting my cum out?” Buddy asks. His voice is always a little lazier once he’s gotten off, and it makes Eden feel warm, glad to have been of use. The hand in his hair shifts, and his head is pulled back at a sharper angle as Buddy shifts to get a good look at where Ollounder is fucking into him. 

“Of course he is,” Ollounder grits out. He pulls back, his thick cock dragging against Eden’s rim, before he’s sinking back in, deep and hard. “He’s too loose to be of any use, really. He’s lucky we’re touching him at all.” 

At this Eden hears himself make a wounded noise. He tries to clench up around Ollounder’s cock, shoves himself forward on Leez’ as well. He’s trying to be good for them, and their answering noises of pleasure make his hard little cock twitch. 

“I just think he needs some more time,” Leez reasons, voice tight. He pushes his hips forward and keeps Eden’s airway blocked with the head of his dick as he muses. “You know he always gets out of practice when we’re in final production.” 

Eden hums around Leez’ cock in thanks for him jumping to his defense, and Leez rewards him with a thumb brushing over his cheekbone. 

“Whatever,” Ollounder grunts, and then Leez is grinding into his throat and Eden hears him rumble this low noise in his chest and then he’s cumming, pouring his cum into Eden’s stomach. It’s sudden and a lot and Eden wrenches back so he can cough, some of the cum bubbling out from the corners of his mouth, sliding down his chin around Leez’ softening dick. 

“Unghnn,” Eden groans as Leez pulls back, his dick slipping out of Eden’s mouth. Buddy lets go of his hair at the same time, and Eden’s arms only hold him for a few shaky seconds before he drops down. His palms are still pressed to the carpet, but now his cheek is too. He’ll have rugburn tomorrow morning for sure, but he’s happy as long as his team is. 

“Finally,” Ollounder says, and then there’s a hand pressed hard into the back of Eden’s neck. He draws back, and when he fucks back in it punches a high noise out of Eden’s slack mouth. 

It feels so good, is the thing. He’s consumed by it, feels halfway fucked dumb from all his team has been taking from him, and he loves it. As Ollounder lets himself go more and more, Eden feels himself drooling, fingers curling into tight fists in the carpet. He’s twitching, jerking a little whenever Ollounder manages to hit his prostate dead on, the fat head of his cock rubbing against it like Eden was made to be fucked by him and love it. 

As he’s used, he feels a tingling start to spread from his extremities down his limbs towards his core. Warm with all the cum in his stomach and the feeling of being used so thoroughly, he begins to tremble very slightly. Shivery with pleasure, sunk deep in it. He loves this. 

“Fuck,” Ollounder forces out through gritted teeth, and the dark sound of it makes Eden whimper in response. “’M close.” 

“Please,” Eden whines immediately. His knees burn, both from the rub of the carpet and from the position he’s been held in all this time, but he tries his best to shuffle back nonetheless, trying to take Ollounder’s cock deeper, make him cum. Ollounder presses his other palm flat to the small of Eden’s back and pushes down, making him arch even more than he had been before, and the new position changes everything. 

“Oh, oh,” Eden gasps, eyes wide, and then he’s shuddering, jolting as he starts to cum. He can feel his eyelashes flutter, sees how the room goes swirly when his eyes cross, how his mouth drops open and his tongue lolls out, tasting the carpet below him. Every punch of Ollounder’s cock into his ass forces another spurt of cum to dribble out of his cock, and it feels so good Eden is sure he’s lost some of his higher cognitive abilities for good as a result of it. 

Ollounder dumps his cum into Eden’s ass then, pulling out to stripe his reddened skin with white as well. It’s dirty and messy and Eden feels the warmth that’s resided in him this whole time spread. It feels good and right to be full like this, fucked against the floor like a slut, used as a cumdump by his team. He is glad for it, loves it so much, loves them for giving this to him, even when he knows it’s greedy. 

“Thank you,” Eden manages between breaths, Leez’ hand petting his hair out of his face as he smiles, dopey and dumb, up at them. “Thank you for using me.”


End file.
